Chief Clarence Speed
Chief Clarence Speed is a supporting character of the 1991 natural horror/monster film Alligator 2: The Mutation. He was the Chief of Police and the boss David Hodges and Rich Harmon. Background Little is known Chief Speed's background, ither than that he was married and became the Chief of Police of his city, a job he held for the remainder of his life. During those years, he became good friends with David Hodges and mayor Anderson, becoming the godfather of his daughter, Sherri. Alligator 2: The Mutation Chief Clarence Speed made his debut in the film arriving at spot at the summon of his friend, David Hodges, who told him off the death of two Mexican fishermen by the hand of an alligator. Though he didn't think so at first, he relented somewhat and wanted to give it twelve hours to see what turned up. When Hodges decided to start anyway, Chief Speed reminded him he had no official support from him yet as he left to go see the mayor at Vincent Brown's countryclub. Later, at the police station, Speed confront the mayor about why he put Hodges under house arrest, agreeing to give the professional alligator hunters Brown summoned until noon the following day to find it, or he would seal off the lake area and apparently getting the mayor to life Hodges' house arrest. Left with no other choice after Hodges conned him, Speed then suspended officer Rich Harmon, but was able to lift on emergency code and partnered him with Hodges to hunt down the alligator after the latter called. He supplied them with various weaponry to aid them in the hunt. Speed was present when Shai "Hawk" Hawkins, the professional, and his team arrived, providing them with sewer maps and all other information he could to help them. Arriving on Hodges and Harmon's location after their failure, he drove them to where a manhole leading into the alligator's nest was, helping them get out Hawk and one other member of his team out of the sewer before they could die like their teammates, proving not to be a match for mutant alligator. After Hodges and Hawk revealed Brown had dumped his Future Chemicals in the sewers, Speed decided to close the park, but while on his way to do so, Brown had his right-hand man wreck his car, killing Chief Speed. Mayor Anderson later turned on Brown because of this, and was murdered after threatening that he would see Brown was punished for murdering Speed. Skills Having held his job for over a decade, Chief Speed was very skilled at his job. He proved to be very resourceful, able to gain many different kinds of weaponry for David Hodges and Rich Harmon, as well as all necessary maps and other information sources for Shai Hawkins, the alligator hunter hired to kill the mutant alligator. Personality Chief Speed was a very serious individual, typical of police officers. He was not above appreciating the advancement of the city. However, he cared very much for the public, and was willing to do anything to keep them safe. Having developed good friendships with mayor Anderson and detective David Hodges, he had the upmost faith in the latter's skills, to the point of angrily confronting the former about putting him under house arrest. However, the mayor trusted him abundantly, to the point of asking him to be his daughter, Sherri's, godfather. He loved Sherri very much, but was not above being strict at times. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased